Risk:
by livxuponxhope
Summary: As someone once said, “To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing.” KakaSaku rated T for later chapters
1. Awkward Times w a Kunoichi and a Jonin

Author Notes: I wrote this for a C2 I'm part of called "Citrus Flavored Cherry Blossom" It's a C2 dedicated to Sakura's more sexual moments. This is meant to be a Sakura narrative. It is supposed to be like she's telling this story to someone, or writing it down so she won't forget it. So here we go, my first KakaSaku fan-fiction, let alone Sakura fan-fiction. '_Italics_'someone thinking

_**

* * *

**_

_**Risk Chapter 1**_

As someone once said, "To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." Whoever said that, must have known me. That quote is the story of my life. I risked everything, and lost so much, but gained precious treasures in return. My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is my story. When I was a girl growing up, I was in love with one boy. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, and he hated me. Much to his dismay and my luck, we ended up being teammates on Ninja Squad 7. After we discovered who would be on our squad and after lunch was over, we met our jounin teacher. His name was Kakashi Hatake; one of the greatest ninja's to ever serve this village. After many months of training and missions, Squad 7 entered the chunin exams. But during the exams, the village was attacked by Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sanin. After peace was restored, Sasuke began to question his strength. I tried several times to tell Sasuke that he was the best and that he shouldn't worry about his abilities, but he wouldn't listen. 

One night, Sasuke decided to leave the village, taking a good portion of my heart and soul with him. I was only twelve, but I truly loved him. Sasuke was the guy that every girl wanted. He was calm, cool, mysterious, handsome, and had dark hair. But what I loved most about him was his eyes. No matter what he said to cover up what he felt, you could always read his emotions in his eyes. A few years passed which brings me to the time this story takes place. I don't remember the year, but I do remember that I was fifteen, and my love for Sasuke had disappeared. I walked through the crammed streets, attempting to make it back to my house before it got too dark. I bumped into several people as I continued on, apologizing occasionally so I didn't appear to be rude and disrespectful. Much to my dismay, I ran into someone. Someone tall… Looking up, I saw the familiar and comforting face of my old sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He smiled, or that's what it looked like. See, no one could ever read Kakashi from his smiles or frowns, because no one ever saw them. Kakashi's mouth was covered by a mask, which he never took off. "Hello Sakura," he said in his normal laid back voice. I smiled once he spoke. (His voice often did that to me) "Hello Kakaii-sensei!" I replied, causing my smile to grow wider.

"Sakura, I'm your teammate now. Not your teacher. Call me Kakashi." "Oh. Sorry, Kakashi…" It seemed so weird to say his name so casually, with no "Sensei" to follow. This whole "Team Kakashi" thing was a bit awkward, but I guess I'd have to get used to it. "Where are you off to?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his one visible eye. "I'm heading home, actually. What about you, Kakashi? What are you up to?" I answered with a question.

"Oh, I'm not really doing anything. I'm just taking a stroll," he responded then added, "Why don't I escort you home?"

My eyes widened slightly. '_Kakashi? Bring me home? That's sweet and all but he's so much older than me. I mean I'm fifteen and he's twenty-nine! That's a fourteen year age difference! But still...It's only Kakashi…I guess I'll let him…_' "I would enjoy that. Thank you," I answered kindly as I continued walking, with him by my side.

"So Sakura, how have you been?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"I've been good. How about you, Kakashi? How have you been?"

"Ah, I've been fine, thanks," he replied as we reached the front door to my house.

"Well here we are," he said then added with a slight bow, "Good Night Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and blushed slightly. He was such a gentleman when he wanted to be. But, that was hardly ever. Usually, he was a "chick magnet" that simply acted friendly and respectful. Kakashi was a womanizer in training, so to speak.

As I entered my house and slipped off my sandals, my mother popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura! Have a good day?" She asked. I sighed. She was so curious and the best mother ever.

"Yeah mom. My day was great," I replied, giving my mom a reassuring smile.

"Sakura…"

"Yes mom?"

"Who was that young man with you earlier?"

"Oh…That was Kakashi, mom. Kakashi Hatake."

"Ah, I see," My mom said as she focused back on the dishes and I entered the kitchen.

"He's a hotty…"

"Mom!"

"What? He's very handsome…"

"Mom! That's my ex-teacher that you're talking about!"

"Well excuse me! I was just stating my opinion sweetie. No need to freak out…"

I sighed, giving up. I walked up to my room after saying good night and then got ready for bed. As I fell down onto the white sheets, I thought about what my mom had said. '_I guess Kakashi is pretty attractive. I mean, most woman seem to think so. It's sort of funny. Kakashi is like the Sasuke for woman. I can see why. He's funny, kind, generous, gentle, and easy on the eyes…What am I saying? This is Kakashi I'm talking about!_' I sighed again as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

The next morning, I woke to the sound of my mom screaming my name. I jumped out of my bed and bolted down the stairs to my mother who was once again, in the kitchen.

"What's wrong!? Are you okay!?" I asked loudly as my heart pounded just as loud.

"Ah! There you are sweetie!" My mom said cheerfully with a smile.

"What the heck?! Mom!!! I thought you were in trouble!"

"What on earth made you think that?"

"Oh I don't know…How about the fact that you were screaming my name like a banshee?!"

"Oh I wasn't screaming that loud. Anyways, someone is here to see you."

"Ohayo, Sakura," a man said from behind me.

I froze, not wanting to turn around. '_No…I have a visitor, and it's a man? Ugh… All I'm wearing is my panties and a sleeveless shirt. This is so embarrassing! It better not be anyone I know…_'

Turning around and looking up, my eyes met Kakashi's. My eyes widened slightly as I became even more aware that I was only wear underwear and a shirt that was rather tight on me.

"Ohayo!" I replied quickly as I turned towards the stairs and ran up to my room, all the while screaming.

"Sakura Haruno! Get your butt down here right now!!!" My mother demanded as I searched my room frantically for clothes.

"MOM! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" I asked on the top of my lungs.

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_**Kakashi POV**_

'_She doesn't have any clothes? What the heck?_' My perverted jumped to life as I pondered how Sakura, a girl who always bragged about doing her own laundry and such, could have nothing to wear.

"You left them in the dryer Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno replied.

"Mrs. Haruno, where is your laundry room? I'll go bring Sakura her clothes," I stated kindly.

"Oh that's mighty nice of you Mr. Hatake. It's down the hall to the left."

I nodded and headed to the laundry room. Letting out a sigh, I opened the dryer door. '_Why am I doing this? This is an invasion of privacy_' kept running through my head as I pulled out a black shirt and a black mini skirt.

I cleared my throat as I closed the dryer and headed up the stairs to Sakura's room. I hesitantly knocked on the white oak door.

"Sakura…Here's some clothes…" I stated softly.

Sakura opened the door partially and grabbed the clothes out of my hand, then slammed the door in my face.

"Kakaii-sensei, go downstairs. I'll be out in a minute," Sakura began then added when I was half way down the stairs, "Thank you!"

"Anytime, Sakura," I responded gently, as to not appear perverted.

I stood at the base of the stairs and smiled as Sakura walked down the steps and stood before me, with a warm grin on her face.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

_**Still Kakashi POV**_

She looked amazing, and I was glad that I was wearing a mask as a little red crept onto my face. That smile she was giving me…It made me feel so strange and awkward.

She cleared her throat softly and asked, "So what brings you here Kakaii-sensei?"

I was prepared to answer, but found myself unable to as her emerald eyes locked with my onyx gaze. I had to look away for a moment to gather myself back together.

"I came to tell you that our mission had been canceled. I also came here to ask if you'd like to join Naruto and me at the Ichiraku Ramen shop," I replied simply.

She crossed her arms and made a face that showed that she was obviously thinking over my invite. With another grin she answered, "I'd love to!"

I smiled, which she wasn't able to see, so she just narrowed her eyes in annoyance and placed her hands on her hips. As her irritated look turned into a caring one, my mind jumped to life. '_That look she's giving me is so seductive. Seductive? What the heck am I thinking?! This is Sakura after all! Seductive, no! Get yourself together Kakashi! Stop being such a pervert, especially since this is Sakura… But still…That look is so…UGH! I mentally slap myself. Ow…Now I'm mentally in pain…Ugh! My brain hurts…_'

_**Back to Sakura POV**_

The look on Kakashi's face wasn't exactly a pensive one; it was more of a spaced out gaze. Yet it was visible in his eye (Don't go thinking he only has one eye! He has two, it's just that one is covered up with his headband, so don't worry) that he was thinking about something. After several minutes of awkward silence and my mom's humming, I became really annoyed.

I cleared my throat, causing Kakashi to snap back into reality. With another smile, I asked, "Shall we leave then?"

He nodded and bowed slightly. I tilted my head and hesitantly grabbed the gloved hand that he was offering me. With what seemed to be a smile, he led me out of my house and onto the crammed streets.

I sighed slightly causing him to ask, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

I looked up and replied, "Nothing. It's just that the streets are so much more crowded than they used to be…"

"Not a fan of crowds?"

"No not really. I prefer small gatherings."

"Hmm… I see…I myself don't really enjoy large groups of people."

We became quiet and continued to walk in silence. After what seemed like forever, Kakashi decided to try and start up a conversation.

"So since you don't really like being around a lot of people, would you prefer a small wedding over a large wedding?"

I could feel my eyes bulging out of my head. Why would Kakashi be interested in talking about weddings to me? Carefully I answered, "Yes I would. But in all actuality, if the person I was marrying wanted a larger wedding, I would willing have one."

"Why is that? Why have a larger wedding if you don't want one?"

"If I loved them enough, I'd want them to have a wedding that they'd enjoy. Do you know what I mean?"

"I guess," he responded in his normal laid back tone. I thought that he had lost interest in the subject when suddenly he said, "If they truly loved you, Sakura, they'd want you to have a small wedding. And since your love for each other would cause each of you to want to have a wedding that you know the other would like, you would end up having to negotiate and therefore end up having a medium sized wedding."

I glanced up at him and saw a look in his eye that I had never seen before. His eyes were focused on the newly risen sun and reflected a feeling of longing.

That look was so enchanting. It enchanted my mind, casting a spell on my brain, causing me to continue to stare at the man next to me. My mind began asking questions that I wanted to say aloud. What is he thinking about? What is it he's longing? It was then that I realized that I was still holding his hand. This realization caused a blush to form on my face which caused Kakashi to look down at me.

_**Kakashi POV**_

Her face was matched her cherry blossom colored hair. I wasn't sure if she was blushing or if she was feeling sick, so I obliviously asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

She was staring right at me as she nodded a reply. Her stare seemed to go right through me. Why was she looking at me with such intensity? Had I done something wrong? Had I said something to offend her?

Not exactly knowing why, I said kindly, "I'm sorry Sakura…"

As I expected, she looked at me with a confused gaze which I replied to with a smile.

"Ah, just forget it Sakura… I didn't mean to confuse you."

After what was probably only ten minutes but seemed like hours due to awkward silences and that intense gaze of hers, we finally reached the ramen stand. I slowly, and to my surprise, reluctantly let go of her soft hand.

We took our seats next to the blond boy awaiting us and after an hour or so, had eaten our meals and prepared to depart.

As we went our separate ways, my mind began to yell orders at me. '_What are you doing, Kakashi? Get your butt back there and escort Sakura home! You know you want to. And besides, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do. So go bring her home!_'

I ignored my mind and headed home. I entered my apartment and took off my shoes. What had happened today? I shook my head and fell unto my bed.

'_What's wrong with me? All I can think about is Sakura. She looked…nice today. Who am I trying to kid? She looked sexy, beautiful even. I never realized how much her body has matured until today. And what was up with that piercing gaze? It was even more seductive than that other gaze she gave me earlier. And why was I so concerned about her opinion on weddings? And why did I keep glancing over at her while we were eating? For some odd reason, I felt sort of jealous whenever she talked to Naruto. I also felt overprotective and aggressive whenever Sakura said anything to me and Naruto tried to interrupt. Every word she said sent shivers up my spine. Why is she having this effect on me?_'


	2. A Jonin's Realization

_**Back to Sakura POV**_

There are some people in life that I'll _never _understand, and Kakashi Hatake is one of them. Most of the time, Kakashi is laid back and carefree and usually only interested in that book he always reads. I know for a fact that he's _**always**_ late; and may I add that his excuses for being late keep getting more and more ridiculous. The man has way too much free time on his hands.

But lately, Kakashi has been acting a little different. He has been more serious and caring; not to mention the fact that he scared the living daylights out of Naruto and I because he was _**early**_ for a team meeting.

And today, when I arrived home, I began to wonder what had happened in Kakashi's life that was making him act this way. I went through the day's events in my mind and began to wonder if I had done or said something to upset or insult him.

'_Kakashi has been acting really strange lately. He's been __**early**__ to several events and he appears to be sort of…sad. But today, when he was with Naruto and me, he seemed to be happy. But what was with that look in his eyes? I wonder what he was thinking about… _'

My thoughts caused my brain to ache and my body decided that I needed to rest. I yawned only once as I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

_**Kakashi POV**_

I couldn't sleep. My eyelids weighed a ton but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't relax. My heart was pounding violently against the bones that restrained it, begging for freedom. My body ached; bones cracked and muscles tensed. A faint feeling of warmth spread into my cheeks. My breathing became heavy as my lungs felt like they were be squeezed and stabbed. I cursed myself for thinking the thoughts I was thinking. It was because of my perverted mind and those wonderful books that my body was in the state it was currently in.

'_I wonder what Sakura is doing right now…Is she sleeping? If she's sleeping, then she's sleeping alone. Alone…Having no one there to hold her against them, to keep her body warm all through the chilly nights. Alone…Having no one to wake up next to and to make her smile as the morning light entered the room through the window. Having no one to comment on how beautiful she looked as she got out of bed and opened the curtains; her body silhouetting perfectly against the sun's rays. Having no one there to comment on how she turned them on just by looking at them; and of course by wearing that almost see-through nightgown… _

_See-through nightgown? What the heck!? What am I thinking!? Sakura wouldn't wear something that revealing!!! Or would she? …She'd probably look very attractive if she wore a see-through night-AH! Kakashi Hatake! What are you thinking!? Get a grip!!! mental slap I really need to stop with the mental slaps…They might cause brain damage…_

_But she's still in bed alone… Having no one there to say to her everyday and every night, "Sakura, I love you." …I love you… Is that why I feel like this? Is that why I'm acting like this? Is it because I love you, Sakura? Sakura, what have you done to me? Is this awkward yet sensational feeling that I feel when I'm around you love? Is it? Is this lust and need to be with you all the time love? Do I love you?_

_I can't love you. There's the fact that our personalities would clash and our age difference would be a problem. I'd have to be accepted by your parents and what would the people pf the village think? Could I deal with all of that? Could you deal with all of that? Could __**we**__ deal with all of that? _

_Of course we could! I mean we're shinobi! Shinobi can do and deal with any situation! That's why were so amazing, after all. So what if we have different personalities, different is good; and as they say, opposites attract. Age is nothing when your truly in love…Gawd that sounded sappy…Your mom seems to like me, so hopefully your father would like me too. And who cares what other people think? I don't! I certainly don't! But wait…_

_Why am I thinking about this? Why I'm I trying to prove that Sakura and I can work out and become an item? Do I want us to get together…and stay together…forever…? Do I? I-I do…Don't I? Well you've done it now, Miss Haruno. You have captured the heart of Konoha's most charming womanizer. I hope you're happy. Be happy…I want you to be happy… And that's why I could never be with you…Because I wouldn't be able to make you happy…_

_Find someone, Sakura. Find someone that will make you eternally happy. Find someone that will love you no matter what. Find someone that will be with you every night so you won't be alone. Find someone...that you can spend the rest of your life with. And when you find that person, let me know. That way I'll know that you'll be okay and I'll know that you'll be happy. I realize now, that all I want is for you to have the best life possible, even if the life doesn't involve me. That's all I want for you because I…Because I… …. ….I __**love**__ you…_'


	3. A Day at the Beach pt1

A/N: I don't own Naruto... Anyways, here it is! The next chapter!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sakura POV**_

**2 days later**

"SAKURA!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!" the voice of my mother screeched causing me to sit straight up, my heart skipping a beat.

"MOM! YOU NEED TO STOP YELLING!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO SLEEP WITH YOU ALWAYS WAKING ME UP!?" I retorted as I got out of bed and sluggishly went down the stairs.

"What mom?" I questioned, just wanting to know why she i _had_ /i to scream. I yawned and stretched my arms as she took a quick breath and smiled at me.

"Sakura, Naruto-kun was just here. He invited you to go to the beach with him and Kakashi," she answered with another smile then added, "Your bathing suit is in your underwear drawer. I'd wear the orange one with the red flowers on it."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes, Sakura. You've been cooped up in this house for two days now. You should spend a day outside."

"Okay I'll go. But why should I wear the orange one? I i _hate_ /i orange…"

"Well it's the only one that's clean and not packed away," my mother said sweetly then mumbling something that sounded like, "And I think Naruto would like to see you in orange since he loves it and he 'loves' you…"

"What was that last part mom?"

"What last part?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!," she sang then added, "Now get going! And don't forget to wear sunscreen!"

Sighing, I forced myself to walk up the elegant staircase and march into y room. As I slipped off my clothes, I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me. I had felt the gaze of someone for the past few days, but everyday I ignored it. So, I ignored it today and slid on my bathing suit.

I searched my room for a towel and lotion. Finding an aqua towel, but no lotion, I rode down the banister and headed to the door. I grabbed a baggy tee shirt that was near my flip-flops and pulled it over my head and arms. Then I opened the door and began to walk off, putting my shoes on as I did so.

About 20 minutes later, I reached the beach. Squinting my eyes against the blazing sun, I searched for the hyper blonde and the masked man. Two seconds later, I heard an oh too familiar voice yell, "SAKURA-CHAN!!! OVER HERE!!!"

I headed towards the direction the voice had come from and found Naruto and Kakashi. I smiled at them receiving warm grins in return.

"Do either of you have Sun tan lotion? I couldn't find any in my house…" I asked as I put my towel next to theirs. Naurto nodded and handed me a yellow tube that said "SPF 50" on the front.

"I'm going into the water! Come join me when you're done putting lotion on! 'Kay Sakura?" the blonde questioned excitedly, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Okay, Naruto-kun!" I responded as he ran off into the waves. I began to lotion myself up, starting with my legs, then my arms, then my stomach, upper chest, neck, and then my face and ears. I then came to a problem; I couldn't put lotion on my back. I pouted in annoyance, causing Kakashi to glance over at me.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

"I'm fine! I just can't put lotion n my back. So now I'm going to get a sunburn," I stated as I threw the tube of lotion into the sand. Kakashi chuckled and picked up the lotion container.

He walked over to me and ordered kindly, "Bend over."

I obeyed and bent over, adding a "Thank you Kakashi" as I did so.

"You're welcome," he said sweetly as his hands touched my back.

_**Kakashi POV**_

My heart was pounding faster than a racehorse. She looked so beautiful in that orange bikini. And the way she pouted was so adorable. What happened next almost made me faint. She let me touch her back.

That exposed, pale, smooth skin was so soft. I gently and slowly rubbed the substance into her skin, attempting to savor the moment. I felt extremely perverted at the next thought that appeared in my mind.

'_I want to touch her…I want to hold her. I want to feel my lips caress her skin. I want-AH! Kakashi! Knock it off! Knock it off!!!_'

I reluctantly removed my hands from her body, receiving a "Thanks again Kakashi!" from the angelic girl.

In the gentlest yet saddest voice I could make, I replied, "Anytime, Sakura."

_**Back to Sakura POV**_

I froze at his reply. He sounded so hurt and alone. Without really thinking, I flung my arms around him which earned a…Blush? His face had grown a little red, from what I could tell. He was blushing because I hugged him? …Why?

I snapped out of my pensive state when I heard Naruto yell, "SAKURA! C'MON!!!"

I rolled my eyes and screamed back, "BAKA! I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" It then hit me that I still had a tight grip around Kakashi's torso and this realization caused me to jump backwards and apologize. I ran off towards the water and to an annoyed Naruto.

"What's with that face?" I questioned, noting that the boy looked a little upset.

"Why were you hugging Kakaii-sensei!? You never hug me! That is so unfair, Sakura!!!" the blonde retorted as he waved his arms up and down frantically, as if trying to make a point.

I giggled and hugged Naruto, then let go. His face turned redder than a strawberry which caused me to laugh.

"Better?"

"Yeah…Th-thanks Sakura-chan."

"No problem, Naruto-kun!" her sweet voice rang out.

I could feel anger rising within me. Who was Naruto to make Sakura hug him? Her hugs were mine! Wait, what am I saying? She can hug whoever she wants. Except for Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Gai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji or any other guy for that matter! Hmph. Take that men of the world! Her warm, comforting hugs are _mine_!

No…I'm being overprotective and selfish over Sakura…This isn't good… I should probably leave the beach so I can think clearly…I grabbed my stuff and was about to slide my shoes on as to leave when I heard her giggle.

"Kakashi! Come on! The water's great!!!" she exclaimed kindly, causing me to drop my bag, turn around, and head towards the ocean.


	4. A Day at the Beach pt2

**_Naruto POV_**

Kakashi-sensei was acting strange. He seemed angry whenever anyone talked to Sakura and he was glaring at me when she had hugged me earlier. It wasn't like him at all and it was scaring the heck out of me.

'**_Kit, I think that Kakashi has a thing for that girl_**.'

'_What girl? Sakura? Don't be ridiculous Kyuubi!_'

'**_I'm serious._**'

'_So am I!_'

Kakashi wasn't in love with Sakura! He couldn't be…Could he? No way! Kakashi only dated women his age, right? Right!

But Kakashi did look angry with me for receiving a hug. Maybe he was…in love…with Sakura…

'**_Hehe… I bet Kakashi enjoys seeing Sakura in that orange bikini! Even more than you!_**'

'_Shut up! I like Hinata-chan, not Sakura! Sure there is still a little feeling left after having a thing for her for so many years, but I'm with Hinata._'

'**_So now Kakashi can try to woo Sakura…_**'

'_Kyuubi!!!_'

'**_What? I'm just saying-_**'

'_DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!!_'

**_Sakura's Watcher POV_**

She looked…mature. Beautiful even. It had been a while since I last saw her smile like that. Hmm…I glanced at the other two with her and chuckled at the blonde's spaced out gaze. He hadn't changed. However, Kakashi seemed to have changed…

I noticed that there was a feeling of protection around Kakashi whenever he was near the emerald eyed kunoichi. It was surprisingly strong. I also noticed that he seemed to be in a pensive state a lot lately and judging by the look on his face, he was usually think about…Sakura?

I had frozen at the very thought that Kakashi was attracted to the girl. Could Kakashi really be attracted to someone so much younger than him? To most it would probably seem sweet, but I found it to be rather twisted.

But I wasn't here to figure out Kakashi's feelings towards the kunoichi. No. I was here to complete my goals, which meant recruiting my perfect wife. After a week or so of searching I found her…Sakura. She fit everything I was looking for. She was beautiful, kind, strong, and probably wouldn't fight me. She was perfect.

**_Sakura POV_**

Naruto looked a little dazed. I pointed this out to Kakashi who then joined me in laughter.

"Wh-what's so funny,eh!?" the Uzumaki questioned loudly.

"Deep in thought, Naruto?" Kakaii-sensei replied sarcastically.

After several moments of silence the three of us burst into laughter. That's when I felt it again. Someone was watching me, I knew it.

I casually glanced around as to not raise suspicion. That's when I felt the gaze intensify. It was starting to scare me, the fact that someone was stalking me. And that's when I saw _him_. Sasuke Uchiha. I shook my head and the image of the genius Uchiha vanished.

'_Was he really there? Was I just imagining this?_' My head began to ach with all the new questions that had popped into my mind. '_Was Sasuke really back? If he was, what would I do about it?_'

I was confused and a little uneasy, but all of that was replaced with shock when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to see the figure of Kakashi standing behind me. Then I was hit with the realization that he was the one who was hugging me. My face grew warmer as I tried to ask what he was doing.

**_Kakashi POV_**

She was completely out of it, so out of it that she didn't hear Naruto say good bye or notice him leave the beach or noticed that I had carried her out of the water due to the fact that it was getting colder. An awkward silence set in once the blonde left. I shifted uncomfortably next to her as a look of worry appeared on Sakura's face.

That look…It made me want to take away her fear and comfort her. But how? That's when it hit me! I'd hold her against me to comfort her!

Slowly and slightly hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her thin waist which caused her to jump. She looked back at me and a slight blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Kakashi…Wh…?" she attempted to ask, tilting her head a little as she did so.

"You looked uneasy so I'm trying to comfort you."

Her eyes widened, but then she turned to face me and hugged me in return. Then I heard a sound. She was crying. Becoming alarmed, I said as sweetly as I could, "I'm Sorry. Don't cry. Please Sakura…don't cry."


	5. Beach Kiss

_"I'm Sorry. Don't cry. Please Sakura…don't cry."_

**_Still Kakashi POV_**

"No. No. Thank you Kakaii-sensei. You're being so nice to me…Thank you," she said with a warm smile. 

"Sakura?"

"Yes Kakaii-sensei?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Kakashi"

"Sorry Kakaii, er, Kakashi."

Silence came over us again as we hugged each other. The sun was beginning to set and the air had become colder. Her crying had ceased and she had relaxed a little bit. She looked so elegant against the pink and orange sky, it was almost unbearable. I suddenly felt the need to kiss her, to become closer to her.

Hesitantly I asked, "Sakura…Can you let me do something?"

"It depends… What do you want to do?"

"C-can I kiss you?"

"…K-kiss me?"

"Yes…Please?"

"Uh…Sure."

I gently pulled down my mask as a smile appeared on my face. She gasped and blushed when she saw my true face which caused my smile to twist into a smirk.

I leaned forward and carefully pressed my lips against hers. She jumped slightly but then closed her eyes and opened her mouth a little. Instinct took over and I took advantage of the moment. My tongue wandered into her mouth and massaged hers which caused Sakura to jump once again. Instead of pulling back like I thought she would, she ordered her tongue to rub against mine.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers became intertwined in my hair. She was enjoying this? I had to admit that I was shocked that Sakura was so willing to make-out with a guy that was fourteen years older than her, but I didn't complain.

We stood there for several minutes, clashing our lips together and ordering our tongues to continue their violent tango. That's when I felt someone's gaze penetrating through us. I knew Sakura felt it too because she shifted uncomfortably.

**_Sakura's Watcher POV _**

He was dead, I had finally destroyed him. And I had returned. Permanently? Maybe. I was here to find a wife and Sakura was the one I would marry. I knew that she'd give herself to me in the blink of an eye if I asked her to. I knew that no matter what she said or did, she still loved me.

I glanced around for a minute and when I turned back to Sakura, she was snogging Kakashi. That Hatake! Who de he think he was!? Making out with my fiancé like that… It was despicable! I narrowed my eyes as they broke apart and then I disappeared as they looked my way. Sakura was going to be mine… No matter what…

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was so short. It's been on DevArt for a while, but I forgot to post it up here. 


	6. Hospital Visit

_**Kakashi**__** POV**_

"_AHH!__Kakaii__-sensei_" her angelic voice rang out as I pounded into her again. Beads of sweat rolled down our bodies and reflected in the little light that remained in the cozy room.

"_Kakashi__…I think I'm __gonna__…_" she muttered as she came closer and closer to her orgasm. I kept thrusting into her getting rather close to an orgasm myself.

"_KAKASHI_" I jumped out of my bed and looked around. I was sitting on a white bed in a white room. Apparently I was in the hospital. My gaze drifted to the doorway and I noticed that Tsunade was standing in the doorway.

"Ah…So you're finally awake," she said with a grin.

"Hai…" I said with a yawn as she walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why am I here?" I asked as she checked my temperature.

"Well, according to Sakura, you were escorting her home when you suddenly collapsed," she responded with a sigh.

"I…Collapsed?" I questioned in return.

"Yeah. She said that you two were simply walking and talking when you just fell."

I had to admit, I was shocked. How could I just fall? Why did I fall? I was so confused and I could sense some severe headaches approaching. I let out a sigh and stood up. Tsunade gave me a stern look and I immediately sat back down.

"Sakura was really worried about you. If I were you, I wouldn't risk leaving until she knows that you're alright."

"Sakura was worried?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. She said that she was scared when you fell and then became really worried when you wouldn't wake up," Tsunade stated bluntly. I felt my heart clench a little as I took a deep breath.

"I…I made her worry and become scared…?" I questioned slowly.

"In a matter of speaking…"

I sighed at that last comment and looked down at my feet. I felt absolutely awful and I knew that my heart had just broken a little. How could I do that to her? My gaze drifted to the door as Sakura walked in.

_**Sakura POV**_

The sky appeared gray to me… Everything seemed so dark in the world around me. I was really worried about Kakashi. We were walking back to my house when he suddenly collapsed! I was so scared! I took him to the hospital, with some help from Iruka-sensei who was near by, and then I left to go buy Kakashi some flowers.

The weeks passed and Kakashi was still unconscious. My fear mixed in with my anxiety and soon turned into doubt. Doubt that Kakashi would ever wake up.

Naruto had tried to cheer me up, but all his attempts failed. So I decided that I would visit Kakashi again. I walked into the hospital and began walking to Kakashi's room. Every step echoed through the lifeless halls and filled me with a feeling of sorrow. I had already lost my first love…It took a while to get over Sasuke…And over these past few weeks, I had realized that I was falling for my sensei. And now…Now I just had this feeling that I was going to lose another love.

I noticed that the door to Kakashi's room was open and I could hear Lady Tsunade talking to some one. Was Kakashi awake or had he been moved to a different room? I quickened my steps and reached the doorway. I waltzed in and that's when I saw him…

_**Kakashi**__** POV**_

Sakura seemed…distracted. Her emerald eyes were fixated on whatever was outside my window. Tsunade and I followed her gaze and looked out the window. There was nothing outside but an empty street and a tree. I glanced at Sakura who shook her head and looked back at me.

"Ah! Kakaii-sensei! You're finally awake!" she said with a smile.

Oh no…That smile reminded me of the excellent dream I was having until I woke up. But I was able to grin and reply, "Yeah. Sorry that it took so long…I guess I gave you quite a scare there…"

"You certainly did! I thought you were a goner!"

"Oh thanks Sakura," I said sarcastically.

"Eh!? That's not-no! I mean-"

I interrupted her with laughter which Tsunade and Sakura soon joined in on. A welcomed feeling of joy and warmth filled the otherwise empty room as Sakura and I smiled at each other.

_**Sakura's Watcher POV**_

(Referring to when Sakura entered the room) Her eyes locked with mine and she froze. I could see the shock on her face. I knew that she believed that I'd never return. But she was mistaken…I was back.


	7. Sasuke Visits Naruto

_**Sakura's POV**_

I saw him…Sasuke Uchiha… He was there outside of the hospital window. His onyx gaze penetrated through me. The look he gave me was intense and surprisingly of a kind nature. From the brief moment I could tell he had matured. But why was Sasuke back? ...How did I not notice him before?

I shook my head and glanced at Kakashi who was actually awake. To cover up that brief moment that I had stared at Sasuke, I quickly became engulfed in a conversation with Kakashi. Twenty minutes later, Kakashi and I were heading to the training field, hand in hand.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Kakashi was really pushing my buttons. I'm gone for two years and he thinks it is okay to start getting close to _my_ woman? I needed a way of dealing with this situation, so I went to see Naruto. I knocked on the dobe's door and gave him my famous smirk when he opened the door.

_**Naruto POV**_

There was an obnoxious knock on my front door which caused me to reluctantly get of bed and open the door. My eyes widened at the sight of the person standing on my door step.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked in shock and confusion. He smirked and tilted his head slightly.

"Hey dobe. Long time no see," he said in his normal cool tone. A part of me was excited; after all, my best friend was back. At the same time, I was worried and a little on edge. Why had Sasuke returned? Although Sasuke is my best friend, I just knew that whatever brought Sasuke back was probably bad.

Regardless of my worry, I invited Sasuke inside. I watched him intently as he walked past me and sat on the couch in my living room. I closed the door and sat next to him, making sure to keep my gaze on him. He looked at me and rose an eyebrow.

"You okay Naruto? You're looking at me weird."

"I WANT YOU SASUKE!" I screamed as I pounced onto him.  
Ha! Fooled you! Now here's what Naruto really said

"I'm fine," I said quickly then asked, "Sasuke, why did you come back?"

"You make it sound like you're mad that I'm back… But to answer your question, I've killed Itachi so I decided to return."

__

_**Sasuke POV**_

All Naruto did was stare at me… It was starting to piss me off. But I maintained a straight face and stared back at Naruto.

"You came to woo Sakura, didn't you? He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly as he spoke. My eyes widened. H-how did he know? I sighed and looked directly into Naruto's cerulean depths.

"That's part of the reason I returned, yes…How did you know?"

"That day at the beach, I felt your presence and then I saw you. I've been waiting for you to come and talk to me since."

My eyes only grew wider as he continued to speak.

"If you've come to ask for my assistance in removing Kakashi from the equation, you can forget it. Sakura seems to be in love with our old sensei. And I'm letting you know, she let go of you ages ago. She even dated _Lee_ for 3 months."

I could feel anger rising in me. Naruto thought he was so smart! Well I'd show him!



"You're wrong… I'm going to win. Sakura _will_ be _**mine**_."

Naruto and I both rose from our seats and glared at each other.

"Sasuke, if you wanted Sakura so badly, you should have thought of doing this when we were all part of squad 7."

"If you knew who you're dealing with, you'd shut up," I retorted bitterly as I walked out of his house.

That idiot… He had no idea who he was messing with. He had no idea of my strength. He knew nothing! I _was_ going to win Sakura. So what if there's a little competition. I can risk that. After all, what's life without a little risk?


	8. The Battle Begins

_**Sasuke POV**_

This was it. This was the time. This was the moment that would change everything. She was either going to scream and my plan would fall apart, or she would come along with me without a fight. It all depended on this moment. It was succeed or be killed.

I stared down at the bubble-gum haired girl. Her pink locks were spread across her pillow like a fan and her emerald eyes were hidden by her pale eyelids. Her breathing was soft and light and her lips were parted slightly. She was truly stunning and the elegant beams from the moon's light that danced delicately on her fair skin made her even more desirable.

I cautiously took a step toward her and slowly began to bend over. When I was close enough and low enough, I reached out and carefully lifted her into my arms. I looked down at her and noticed that she was still asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and swiftly, yet cautiously, made my way out of her house.

Once we were on the street I began to feel worried. There was a high probability that there were ninja walking around on guard. I gulped down my fears and began walking toward the main gate. This was a very risking plan. Sakura could wake up any second and ruin my plan. Or worse, Kakashi could appear. But regardless of all the risks, I made my move. After all, what's life without a little risk?

_**Kakashi POV**_

"SAKURA!" I bellowed out as I immediately woke from my dream. I had this awful feeling that the young kunoichi was in terrible danger. I tried to shake the feeling off, but every second that passed by made the feeling grow stronger. So Without a moment's hesitation, I threw on some clothes, grabbed some weapons and headed out the door. That sense of danger became more potent as I got closer to Sakura's house.

'_Stay calm Kakashi_,' I thought, '_How could anything happen to Sakura? After all, her parents are ninjas. They'd be able to protect her if anything went wrong._' But as I slowly opened her front door, I knew that there was definitely something wrong. I couldn't stand the feeling of worry so I flung the door open. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. Sakura's parents were on the ground, unconscious. If her parents were knocked out, then Sakura must be…

I bolted up the stairs and ran into the kunoichi's room. My eyes widened again when I noticed that the girl was not in her bed and that's when the realization of what happened hit me. Someone had kidnapped Sakura. I raced out the window and onto the street. I needed to find Sakura and stop whoever had kidnapped her. As I ran and looked around for any sign of her, I began to think about people who would've taken her. Naruto wouldn't, Lee wouldn't, Sai would but he was interested in Ino. That only left one person, Sasuke. But why would Sasuke kidnap Sakura? I thought he hated her…

Regardless of Sasuke's reasons, I had to save Sakura. But that's when I stopped running. Sakura loved Sasuke when they were younger…So maybe…Maybe she was still in love with him. Maybe she went willingly…That would make sense. Maybe when I kissed her at the beach, she kissed back only because she could sense that I wanted her to. Maybe when she went to visit me, it was because I'm a friend and nothing more…Maybe…Maybe she didn't love me after all.

I was about to head back home when my heart started to control me. I could feel the internal struggle between logic and love start as my mind said, "Go home. She still loves Sasuke," and my heart said, "You idiot! She obviously has feelings for you!" I decided to agree with my heart and ran toward the entrance to Konoha. I had a hunch that Sasuke would probably take Sakura out of the village considering that he was a missing nin. As I approached the gate, I noticed that the guards had been knocked out. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I bolted out of the village.

_**Sasuke POV**_

I was thrilled beyond reasoning. I had successfully kidnapped Sakura and now we were heading back to my hide-out. Everything was going smoothly. That was until I felt an unwanted presence approaching. I could tell from the amount of chakra that our follower was Kakashi. The whole situation was about to get a lot harder.

I gathered some speed and quickly stashed Sakura in a cave that I knew was nearby. Then I tried all sorts of tricks to hide her chakra. Then I sped back to where I was and continued running toward my hide-out. Within a few moments, Kakashi was running beside me. I looked up at the silver haired jonin and raised an eyebrow.



"Kakashi? What are you doing?" I asked with a look of confusion on my face.

"I could ask you the same thing. Now where's Sakura?" he said bitterly as he continued running next to me. Shit. He knew that I took her. But he didn't have proof, so I decided to play stupid.

"Sakura? Why should I know where she is?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sasuke! I know you kidnapped her! Now where is she?" Kakashi questioned as he narrowed his eyes at me. I stopped running, as did Kakashi, and then I looked at the jonin.

"Sakura was kidnapped?" I asked with another look of confusion on my face.

"Yes, by you! So tell me where she is," the jonin said coldly as he took a step closer to me.

"Kakashi. I have no idea where she is. And I _did not_ take her. If Sakura was kidnapped, shouldn't you send out a search party? Why hunt me down when I have nothing to do with this?"

"Because regardless of what you say Sasuke, I know it was you who took her."

"But why would I take her? What reason could I possibly have for kidnapping Sakura?" I asked cautiously. Kakashi's gaze widened as he looked down toward his feet. He let out a heavy sigh and then dragged his gaze back to me.

"I-I don't know. I don't know why. But you have to be the one who kidnapped her. No one else could…"

"Did you ever think that she might have run away?" Kakashi's eyes widened again.



"Sakura…Run away…Why would she…" It was taking me all my self-control to prevent myself from smirking. Kakashi was starting to believe me. He was starting to doubt his own theory, which was correct, and beginning to believe mine. It was perfect. All he needed to do now was turn around and go home.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"You're full of bullshit," Kakashi stated angrily as he narrowed his eyes.

"Bullshit? Kakashi what're you tal-"

"You think I believe any of that crap? I'm not stupid Sasuke, and you're a rotten liar. I'm even more confident now that you have Sakura after talking to you. Tell me Sasuke, as a missing nin, why would you be so close to the leaf village? I mean any ninja could just come out here and arrest you. So you had to have a reason. What was your reason for coming back to Konoha?" I was stunned. Kakashi hadn't believed a word that came out of my mouth. I smirked and let out a faint chuckle.

"Bravo Kakashi. You solved the great "Who Kidnapped Sakura" mystery. I applaud you. But if you want to get her back, you're going to have to fight me." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at my words but then took a step away from me.

I watched as he got in a fighting stance and said, "Fine." I smirked again and pulled out my katana. I bent my knees slightly and angled my weapon. For a few moments we glared at each other, both of us unwilling to make the first move. But then Kakashi's patience ended and he ran toward me. He threw some shuriken at me which I reflected with my sleek blade. Suddenly he was right in front of me. I swiftly aimed my katana at his heart and moved my arm down to stab him. He shifted slightly and pulled out a kunai. He used the kunai to block my blade and it became a test of strength and will. I punched Kakashi with my free hand and Kakashi hit my arm with his. The battle had officially begun.


	9. The Final Blow

biu_**Sakura POV**_/u/i/b

When I woke up, there was nothing but black around me. I blinked my eyes in an attempt to adjust to the lack of light. Immediately I began to panic. I just knew that something wasn't right. I moved my hands around and felt nothing but dirt. Dirt? My panic grew greater as I stood up and tried to figure out exactly where I was.

My head began to fill with questions such as, "What's going on?" and "Where am I?" My breathing became labored as I started freaking out.

Suddenly I heard a noise. It sounded like blades smashing against each other in a fierce battle. The sound of the clashing metal distracted me from my current situation and helped ease my breathing. My curiosity kicked in and I began to wonder who was fighting and why.

"Give it up, Sensei! You can't win!" Sasuke taunted before I heard another clash of metal. Sasuke?! My head snapped toward the source of the voice and I saw a light at the entrance to wherever I was.

Desperate to see what was going on, I wasted no time in running out of the place I had been in. My eyes adjusted quickly and then caught sight of the battle I had been hearing.

biu_**Kakashi POV**_/u/i/b

I hated to admit it, but I was losing. Sasuke had grown noticeably stronger when he was away. But I refused to give up; I had to save Sakura.

Sasuke charged at me again, his katana ready to strike. I quickly pulled up my kunai and blocked his attack. He, however, was amused by this and smirked.

"Give it up, Sensei!" he taunted as he jumped back, "You can't win!" with that he ran toward me once more, and I blocked yet again. This sucked. I was never going to get Sakura back if I could only block. Sasuke chuckled and brought his gaze to mine. The look on his face made my eyes widen in terror. His eyes were narrowed in a face so sadistic that he didn't look human.

"Now you're catching on. You're not winning," he tormented as he ran towards me once more. I grumbled in annoyance as I blocked…Yet again.

"STOP!" an angelic voice screamed from behind us. We both froze and turned toward the source of the voice. I had never been happier to see Sakura in my entire laugh then in that moment.

There she was, alive and untouched. There were tears dancing down her cheeks and her emerald eyes were wide.

"Sakura," we said in unison as Sakura came running towards us. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and began making hand signs I had never seen before. Before Sakura or I could register what was going on, there was a huge barrio around Sasuke and I.

"What're you doing, Sasuke?" I asked angrily.

"Finishing this once and for all," he replied with a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes, fed up with all this nonsense. I was going to end this, once and for all.

For the next hour Sasuke and I charged at each other with full intent to kill one another. There was no mercy in our fight as our clothes became blood drenched. Sweat cascaded down our bodies as our blades connected again. We were both getting tired; we were both running out of chakra.

The entire time we were fighting, Sakura was begging us to stop. I wanted to listen to her, I wanted to stop. But I couldn't. I had to finish this fight. I had to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't try to touch her again.

We continued charging at each other, our gentlemen's fight turning into a battle of savages. We both knew that only one would walk away from this fight alive. And we both knew that the winner would receive the ultimate prize, Sakura. With that knowledge, we both took a deep breath and stared at one another.

This was my last chance to win. This was his last chance to succeed. This was our final turn, our final move. Sasuke ran towards me, and I towards him. His katana was at a lethal angle, as was my kunai. Our speed grew as we drew closer and closer. Within seconds we were right next to one another. We glared at one another and stabbed at each other with all our strength.

And all the while, Sakura yelled, "NO!!!!!"


	10. The End

biu_**The Sasuke Ending**_/u/i/b

I stabbed at my old sensei with the remainder of my strength. I wanted to win. I wanted Sakura. There was a sudden sound that rang through the air, the sound of someone being stabbed. I looked down at my katana and saw that in went straight through my sensei's abdomen.

His eyes widened as he fell to the ground, my blade still stuck in his gut. I watched him take one last breath, his head turning to look at Sakura. She was crying, obviously upset that he was dying. Then his eyes, filled with a loving gaze, closed. They were never to open again. I released the barrier I had put up and faced Sakura.

She looked sad, heartbroken. Her beautiful emerald gaze intertwined with my onyx one and that's when I saw it. The guilt. The pain. I saw it all. She was in pain because a close friend of hers had just died. And she felt guilty because she thought it was her fault. I walked over to her and embraced her. Her tears stained my shirt as she cried and wrapped her arms around me.

"Sakura," I said, "this isn't your fault. There is no need to feel guilty about Kakashi's death."

"I know," she replied between sobs as she looked into my eyes, "I don't feel guilty about Kakashi's death." I was confused. If she wasn't feeling guilty about that, then what was she feeling guilty about?

"Then what's the matter?" I questioned.

"I feel guilty because after everything Kakashi's done to protect me and after everything you've done to hurt everyone else, I…"

"You what…?"

"I thought I loved Kakashi but even after all of this I…"

"Yes?"

"After all of this, I still love you," she stated slowly as if she was trying to accept the truth herself. "I still love you and I don't think I should. So I feel guilty. It almost feels wrong loving you, but yet, it feels so right."

I smiled, making her blush. I carefully lifted her chin up so she was looking directly at me and whispered, "Then follow your heart, Sakura." And then I leaned in and kissed her. I expected her to be hesitant, but she immediately threw her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. When we broke apart, I picked her up bridal style and smiled once again.

"Let's go then," I said with a grin.

"To where?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"I don't know…But as long as I'm with you, I don't think I care," I replied. She giggled and said, "Well then, let's go." And with that I carried her off into the sunset and we lived happily ever after.

ibu_**The Kakashi Ending**_/u/b/i

Sasuke was coming at me fast, his blade coming directly towards me abdomen. I had to win. Losing was not an option. I closed my eyes for just a moment and heard a sickening sound. A sound that is usually heard when a person is stabbed with some kind of blade. When I opened my eyes, blood was cascaded down my arms. I looked to the source, Sasuke's chest.

I had done it. I had managed to stab Sasuke right in the heart with my kunai. His eyes narrowed as he fell to the ground. He smirked at me, a look that reminded me of when I used to train him. I felt an immense amount of pity as his onyx eyes remained fixated on me. I watched his chest rise and fall one last time, and then sighed as his eyes closed. The barrier he had put up vanished and I turned to face Sakura.

There were tears threatening to fall from her gorgeous eyes as she looked at me. I knew she was sad, she had thought highly of Sasuke for some time. And even though she had said that she moved on, I knew that there was some part of her that still had some feeling for him.

She walked over to me, looking completely in a daze. Her eyes completely transfixed on me. I couldn't help but feel a little sad, I hated seeing her so heartbroken. I sighed as she continued slowly making her way over to me.

"Sakura…I'm sorry," I apologized softly, "I had to." She kept walking until she was a couple of feet in front of me. A smile slowly emerged from her light pink lips and I saw the sadness in her eyes disappear.

"I know Kakashi…I know," she said, "I want to thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention Sakura," I responded. She giggled slightly as she leaned forward until our noses were inches apart.

"What're you doing Sakura?" I asked, feeling quite stupid as I did so.

"Thanking you," she replied before she pressed her lips against mine. Her eyes closed as did mine as I pulled her closer to me. I let out a soft moan as her fingers became entangled in my hair. My hair had always been a big sweat spot of mine, but no one knew that. When we broke for air, a huge smile was on her face.

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I looked at her.

"I just realized something wonderful, Kakaii-sensei," she giggled.

"And what might that be?"

"I realized that I am madly in love with you," she stated before kissing me on the cheek. My eyes widened slightly at her statement. A huge rush of joy flowed through my veins at her words. Out of pure bliss I placed my hands on her hips, lifted her up, and spun her around. She laughed and then I pulled her down into a kiss.

"I'm guessing you're happy that I love you?" she questioned in a rather sarcastic tone.

"More than you could ever know." She smiled at that and sighed as I put her back down. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to Konoha. I then proceeded to take her back to her house, where I placed her on her bed. She ordered me to lie beside her, so I did. She snuggled up against my chest and gave a content sigh.

"You look tired," I stated as she yawned.

"That's because I am tired, sensei."

"You should rest," I said as I tried to get up. She pushed me back down and grabbed my hand, her fingers intertwining with mine.

"Don't leave," she begged quietly, "I don't want this to be a dream. I don't want to wake up in the morning and realize that none of this is real. So stay, please." I couldn't help but smile. There was no way I was going to leave her.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm not going anywhere," I replied, stroking her hair with my free hand as I spoke. She nodded against my chest, her eyes slowly closing.

"I love you…Kakashi," she said softly before drifting off to sleep. A single tear of pure happiness danced down my cheek as I looked down at her. She was so beautiful, and I was the luckiest man in the world because I had the best present any man could ever ask for, her heart. Slowly and carefully, as not to wake her, I leaned down, my mouth an inch from ear. And then with all that love I had for her in my voice I whispered sweet words that made her smile in her sleep…

"I love you too Sakura."


End file.
